Bardock
Bardock (バーダック) is a low-class Saiyan warrior, and the husband of Gine. He is also the father of Raditz and Son Goku. He makes his debut as the main character of the 1990 TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. His life before his appearance in the special is unknown, but he is shown to lead his own squad into battle, and they are very successful in accomplishing their assignments. Given to him by the last Kanassan warrior was the ability to see into the future, and it is through these visions that he sees the eventual Genocide of the Saiyans. Background The biological father of Kakarot (later known as Son Goku) and Raditz, Bardock is a low-class Saiyan mercenary who leads a small platoon comprised of four other Saiyan soldiers, Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh. Together, the five make a living by traveling to various planets where they decimate the defenses of these civilizations and prepare them for Frieza's planetary market. Bardock was famous for his bravery even among the Saiyans. He is mentioned by Paragus in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan when he recognizes Goku as Bardock's son, and it can be thought that Paragus was Bardock's superior according to the Supplemental Daizenshuu. After clearing a society on the Planet Kanassa as Great Apes, a weakened survivor emerges, catching Bardock off-guard, and instills in the Saiyan the ability of precognitive foresight. This ability, the Kanassan believes, will over time serve Bardock with vengeance for the crimes Saiyans commit in the name of Frieza. While in recovery after the platoon's return to Planet Vegeta, Bardock is met with what he passes off as a delusion. In his vision, he witnesses the destruction of his home planet by the hand of Frieza. During this time, presiding doctors attest that Bardock's power level is approaching 10,000,and that at this rate he may surpass the strength of the Saiyan ruler, King Vegeta. Bardock is still out of commission when Frieza executes his selfish plan to resolve the paranoia he is experiencing. Following Frieza's orders, the capable soldiers Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh are instructed to clear the civilization of planet Meat. During their visit to the planet, the group encounters one of Frieza's most dangerous minions, Dodoria, and his elite, who betray them by Frieza's orders and make short work of Bardock's team.Bardock was still see visions about his son, (in the nglish version , he thinks he's infant son is also seeing the visions.) But in the Japanese version, Goku was was not seeing Bardock's visions. Bardock gets out of the medicine charmer,while his infant son is still crying. When Bardock is informed that his team has accepted an offer on planet Meat, a still injured Bardock hurriedly makes preparations to pursue his friends, unaware of the dangers that await at his destination. Eventually once upon Meat, Bardock discovers his ravaged comrades, and to some fortune finds that Tora is alive but in critical condition. Vowing to avenge the four, Bardock removes Tora's armband, now soaked in blood, and dons it over his head (providing an emotional backstory for one of Bardock's most recognizable physical features). Bardock is suddenly assaulted by Dodoria's Elite, although for a low-class Saiyan, he is able to dominate over the elite-class fighters until Dodoria launches his Super Mouth Blast, overpowering Bardock, blasting him into his friend's dead bodies and leaving him for dead. Bardock barely survives this attack, and coming to terms with the fact that his visions are actual true. But not a case of delirium, he desperately struggles against time to return to Planet Vegeta and change the grim fate of his people. While is returning to Planet Vegeta,he cross paths with his Infant son in another Saiyan Spacepod and keeps heading for planet Vegeta.When he returns to Planet Vegeta, he is inform that his infant son,Kakarotto has just leave the planet , and is heading for Planet Earth.While on planet Vegeta, he immediately begins spreading the word of danger, but his panic (as well as the state of his condition) only leads the other Saiyans to believe Bardock is overreacting after having finally met his match during a typical mission. HE tells the other Saiyans,that he all fools,and leaves them.While running upstairs to the roof,he has an allusion of Planet Namek and see his adult son (in the Japanese version, there are no line heard between them.) But in the English version of this scene,Goku tells Bardock It's not to late to change like Frieza,and the allusion enes. Terrified at the allusion vision reaction he has received, and the helplessness of his situation, Bardock in a frenzy takes to the skies where Frieza's spaceship is orbiting, in a last resort effort to throttle Frieza's plan to eradicate the Saiyans. As Bardock displays an abnormal ability to fend off hundreds of Frieza's soldiers, Frieza decides that the situation is growing out of hand. Frieza's decision is solidified by his perceived insolence of another Saiyan, King Vegeta, who has invaded Frieza's spaceship with his servants' in an attempt to rescue their prince, Vegeta (who at this time is nowhere near the ship, as he is carrying out orders on another planet). After killing King Vegeta and his royal guard, Frieza steps out into the orbit of planet Vegeta where he encounters Bardock, who insists that the Saiyans refuse to continue being oppressed and commanded by the tyrant. Intending to wipe out the Saiyans anyway, Frieza doesn't see a problem with Bardock's allegation, and somewhat patiently listens to Bardock's speech, staking out the perfect opportunity to commence his genocide. This opening comes when Bardock attempts to kill Frieza using a Final Spirit Cannon, which Frieza retaliates with by laughing manically as he expands a charging Supernova which absorbs Bardock's blast. Within moments, the Supernova is set free from Frieza's fingertip and careens through numerous bystander soldiers en route toward planet Vegeta; Bardock is among the first of many to be consumed by the ball of energy. As he is apparently incinerated within the Supernova, Bardock has one final vision, that of his son Goku (born Kakarot) challenging and defeating Frieza, which brings a smile to his face. His regret, however, is that he never had a chance to hold his infant son in his arms before his child was commissioned to Earth only days after being born. In the Japanese version, Bardock tells his son Kakarotto to avenge the Saiyans and Planet Vegeta. Personality Bardock displays personality traits fairly typical of Saiyans. He is somewhat cocky, loves fighting, and will kill in cold blood. He has a laid-back and fearless personality (which he passed onto his son, Goku), as evidenced by him and his crew accepting missions that baffle even Frieza's elite soldiers, and his taking responsibility in confronting Frieza alone. He is a highly capable tactician in battle, able to perceive the situation at hand and act accordingly with it, as shown from his ability to out-maneuver Frieza's men. However, unlike a typical Saiyan, most having little care for comrades, Bardock deeply cares for the members of his team, and is enraged after finding them killed on planet Meat, particularly Tora during their last conversation. Until the Kanassan's gift of foresight begins changing his life, Bardock thinks fairly little of himself being a father, and so he generally does not acknowledge his newborn son Kakarot except when the child is a topic of conversation among his platoon, and when he begins experiencing visions of an up-and-coming Kakarot. Bardock was famous for his bravery even among the Saiyans.3 He notably showed his bravery when he saw his impending doom; instead of fleeing for his own life, he chose to stay behind and fight to the death. Appearance Consistent with Raditz's quote in a chapter of the Dragon Ball manga, Bardock's appearance is very similar to Goku's: he has unkempt hair which partially stands on end and a scar on his left cheek. He wears black and green Battle Armor, and a green scouter on his left eye. Later on, he wears Tora's blood soaked armband as a headband when he fights Dodoria's Elite on Planet Meat. In Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character design, Bardock had a longer scar, his hair was more spiked (similar to Vegeta's hair), his Battle Armor was a lighter shade of green, and it had three or four flaps at the waist, and did not wear the long-legged jumpsuit he has in Akira Toriyama's final design. Bardock's name, like all other Saiyan characters, is a pun on edible plant material, in this case the burdock herb (this pun is more apparent in the Dragon Ball manga, where the character's name is literally spelled Burdock). Bardock's family are all named after root vegetables (burdock, radish, and carrot). Bardock is one of three members of the team whose name was not completely changed from Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's design. The other being Panbukin (Shugesh in the American dub) and Toma (Tora in American dub). The word "burdock" transliterated into katakana is badokku (バードック, bādokku), but the character's name is written as Badakku (バーダック, Bādakku), changing the 'do' character to 'da'. This character change actually makes the kana sound more like "Bardock" to English speakers, making it difficult to accurately romanize the word to convey the pun. The word could be romanized as "Burdock", "Barduck", "Badack" or any combination of these syllables. While Viz's English publications of the manga use the spelling "Burdock", the FUNimation Dub of Bardock - The Father of Goku and the original Japanese version of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock both spell his name "Bardock". "Bardock" is also how Frieza pronounces his name while speaking aloud during the Frieza Saga of FUNimation Entertainment's Dragon Ball Z English dub. Abilities Divination A psychic ability granted to Bardock by a Kanassan as a form of retribution for the misdeeds of he and the Saiyan race in general. This ability gives Bardock the gift of foresight, but he has limited control over what visions he receives and when they occur. Flight The ability to fly with the use of ki. Ki Blast The most basic form of energy wave. Full Power Energy Wave Basically a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. Bardock uses it to finish off Toolo, and later to kill the last two remaining members of Dodoria's Elite. This is one of Bardock's basic Energy Wave Blast 2 attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Final Revenger An attack used to defeat Dodoria's elites on Planet Meat. It is one of Bardock's Blast 2 attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Bardock knocks the opponent up into the air with powerful attacks and finally knocks them down to the ground. Flash Spirit It is an elbow, followed by a kick, and then an energy wave. This attack is used when Bardock fights the horde of soldiers on his way to attack Frieza. Named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. I'll Never Forgive You! Bardock rams into the opponents and hits them. He used this technique against Frieza's soldiers when they tried to stop him from attacking Frieza. Named in Raging Blast. Super Energy Wave Volley Used in the first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi game. Full Power Energy Ball Bardock uses this technique as his ultimate in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. Final Spirit Cannon (Riot Javelin) A whitish-blue sphere of ki that Bardock uses in an attempt to kill Frieza. Last Riot Javelin A bigger and more powerful version of the Riot Javelin. It is his Ultimate in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. Heat Phalanx A heated ki punch technique which appears in the Budokai video game series and the video game Burst Limit. Spirit of Saiyans A combination technique of ki-powered punches used by Bardock in the video games Budokai 3, Infinite World, Shin Budokai - Another Road and Burst Limit. Rebellion Trigger (リベリオントリガー) One of Super Saiyan Bardock's special attacks in Dragon Ball Heroes. Saiyan Soul One of Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Wild Sense One of Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Dragonthrow A grapple throw Super Saiyan Bardock used against Chilled. Kamehameha Bardock never uses this attack except in Shin Budokai - Another Road, as he participates in a Family Kamehameha along with Goku, Gohan, Future Gohan and Goten, defeating Kid Buu and saving the Future. Power Ball A ball of Blutz ray, which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. Vegeta claims that Bardock was the inventor of this technique, however this line was Ocean Group dub only. Chou Makouhou One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It is called Ultra Rebellion Cannon (超リベリオンキャノン) in Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Explosive Wave One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Giga Meteor Storm A much more powerful version of the Chou Makouhou Barrage used by Bardock in his Great Ape form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Explosive Wave One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Howl One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Great Ape As with all Saiyans with a tail, Bardock can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source emitting enough Blutz Waves). In this transformation state his power increases ten-folds. Bardock, like Elite Saiyan warriors, can remember everything in the transformation state and control it. Bardock transformed into it while on Planet Kanassa, and also uses the form in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Saiyan In the manga spin-off Episode of Bardock, and the video games Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, Bardock has made his transformation into a Super Saiyan. As a Super Saiyan, Bardock resembles his son. His hair becomes more spikey and stands up, and eyes turn into a light green. His hair also turns to a shade of gold. His strength, like all Super Saiyans, increases fifty-fold. Episode of Bardock Bardock survives after his battle against Frieza and wakes up in a bed on a planet that looks a lot like Planet Vegeta. He is being treated by two aliens: the village doctor Ipana and his son Berry. Bardock remarks that the medicine used to heal him is similar to the fluid in Medical Machines and Ipana says that the name of the planet is Planet Plant, the old name of Planet Vegeta, so Bardock starts to wonder if he is in the past. When two soldiers named Toobi and Cabira arrive and declare that they are going to conquer the planet, Bardock confronts and kills them. The villagers come to thank him, but Bardock flies away to a cave. When Berry arrives at the cave with a basket of food, Bardock tells him to leave, but eventually eats the young alien's food and grows tolerant of him over time. When the space pirate Chilled and his soldiers come to investigate Planet Plant, due to the death of Toobi and Cabira, Berry tells Bardock that he has a bad feeling about him. When Chilled and his soldiers start terrorizing the planet, Berry begs Bardock to help the Plants. Remembering his friends' decimation on Planet Meat, Bardock accepts and saves Ipana from Chilled's men. When he sees Chilled, Bardock confuses him for Frieza and angrily attacks him with a punch to the face. Chilled kicks him and begins to crush him. Chilled is about to deliver the finishing energy blast to Bardock when Berry rushes forward in an attempt to save him. However, Chilled throws the blast instead to him, wounding Berry. Upon seeing this, Bardock thinks of Frieza and the death of his crew, and becomes furious. He then transforms into a Super Saiyan. He and Chilled begin fighting once more, and Chilled tries to ki blast him to death, and as a last resort, he uses a Death Ball to try to destroy Planet Plant along with Bardock. However, Bardock fires a Final Spirit Cannon at Chilled, and the force of the blast sent the tyrant flying into space. The villagers cheer on Bardock and he smiles and then walks away. It is revealed that Chilled's knowledge about Super Saiyans was passed to his descendants (King Cold, Frieza, and Cooler).It's Reveal that it was Bardock who became the Legendary Super Saiyan, and not Broly. Dragon Ball Z (Anime) The Saiyans arc He was mentain by his eldest son,Raditz when he finds his long lost little brother,Kakarotto. Raditz mentain that Bardock and Goku look alike. He was also mention when Raditz talk about there are no Saiyan surivors,including Bardock and their mother. Frieza arc Because Bardock was primarily the creation of Toei Animation, it was only after the airing of The Father of Goku that Bardock would make an appearance in the manga, albeit a two-panel cameo appearance, in Frieza's flashback when he sees Goku, who reminds him of Bardock. This was followed by Bardock making cameo appearances in the mainstream Dragon Ball Z series, including during Frieza's flashbacks to the 'final confrontation' scene featured at the climax of The Father of Goku when Frieza deduces Bardock's relation to Goku when recollecting about his destruction of Planet Vegeta. That particular scene also appears the beginning of Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and the first episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai (the Dragon Ball Z Kai scene is even reused in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi). Video Games Bardock has been featured as a playable character in several Dragon Ball video games: *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 (support-type character) *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaiichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z *Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden *Dragon Ball: Tap Battle (Secret Character) *Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale Quotes Relationships Knownable Relatives *Gine (Wife/dead) *Raditz (Oldest Son) *Son Goku (Youngest Son) *Chi-Chi (Daughter In Law) *Son Gohan (First Grandson) *Son Goten (Second Grandson) *Pan (Great Granddaugther) *Son Goku Jr.(Great Great Great Grandson) *Grandpa Son Gohan (adoptive grandfather in law/dead) *Tora (Comrade and Best Friend/dead) *Fasha (comrade/dead) *Borgos (comrade/dead) *Shugesh (comrade/dead) *Berry (Surrogate Little Brother) *Future Bardock (Alternate Timeline Conterpart) Trivia *In a chapter of the Dragon Ball manga, Raditz alludes to Bardock when commenting that Goku "looks just like their father". *Bardock claims that he can remember his actions in his Great Ape form. *In the Ocean Group dub of Dragon Ball Z, Bardock is described by Vegeta as having been "an average fighter, but a brilliant scientist," despite Bardock's ventures into sciences being absent from the manga and all subsequent dubs of the anime. *Bardock has never mentioned his first son Raditz, although one of his earliest lines in response to what day his son was born ("No, but that was a long time ago") may refer to Raditz, as he is significantly older than the then-day old Kakarot. *In a flashback during the Frieza Saga, it is shown that during Bardock's confrontation with Frieza, all of the men behind him were part of his army to defeat Frieza. However, in Bardock - The Father of Goku, it is shown that those are all actually Frieza's men, and Bardock fought his way through them to get to Frieza. *In the same flashback, Bardock is quoted as saying "I would rather be a free man in my grave than living as a puppet or a slave", word-for-word lyrics from Jimmy Cliff's 1972 hit 'The Harder They Come'. *Bardock was the first originally-filler character to later be included in a panel of the manga. *The first episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai shows a scene from the TV special, Bardock - The Father of Goku, in which Bardock is fighting thousands of Frieza's men and then confronts Frieza. For some reason, the scene is mirrored. *A commercial, advertising Dragon Ball Z Kai on Nicktoons, shows Bardock when he forms the blast about to attack Frieza. No blood is present, and Bardock's scar is missing from his face. *Bardock is one of the few Saiyans to have gone to outer space and breathe normally, while fighting Frieza and his men. *Goku is standing by Frieza in his first form in Bardock's last vision of Goku while in fact, Goku only sees Frieza in his final form. *In the Episode of Bardock movie, when Bardock launches his Final Spirit Cannon, his armor is intact, but when he charges the attack, it is damaged. *His relationship with Berry closely resembles Tapion's relationship with Trunks. Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese voice actress' : Masako Nozawa (1990 - Present) *'English' : Sonny Strait (2004 - Present) all information on Bardock came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Bardock Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males